


In a Wizard School Far, Far Away

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony, Humor, Star Wars x Harry Potter Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: Star Wars meets Harry Potter as eleven-year-olds Luke and Leia Skywalker arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they face their first challenge: The Sorting Ceremony.





	In a Wizard School Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #23: Studio Ghibli/Hogwarts. Since I know next to nothing of the former, I went with the latter. ~ RK

**In a Wizard School Far, Far Away**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

“Skywalker, Luke!”

The eleven year old boy smiled at his twin sister to hide his nervousness, bounced on his feet, then bound up the few steps to sit on the stool in front of the staff table for his turn to be sorted into his house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before he could get comfortably seated, the very tall wizard beside the stool placed the ragged hat on his head and a voice spoke inside Luke’s mind.

 _Hmm, an unusual combination lurks inside you, boy. While you have intelligence and a daydreaming mind of an idealist, Ravenclaw is not the House for you._ Luke frowned wondering whether or not this ugly hat had just called him stupid.

 _You seek adventure, but this is something you will likely grow out of as you get older. You wear your feelings right on your robe sleeves with the genuineness of a Gryffindor, with bravery and a good, strong sense of justice in your roots._ All Luke heard was that he’d inherited personality from both of his parents. He smiled.

 _Yet you would do well in two Houses that are not commonly found together in a young wizard. Your romantic, kindness, and selflessness would point me to place you immediately in Hufflepuff. You’ve picked up patience in your young years, as well. A trait not many children possess._ Luke thought of his godfather, Ben. The man always reminded him to be patient and he knew that stuck with him far more than with his sister, much to their godfather’s frustration.

 _But you would also do well in Slytherin House._ Luke’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that and had almost forgotten all about Slytherin House. _You are ambitious, wanting to work hard to prove that you belong and that you are capable in anything you choose to pursue. This works with your determination in your own success. And you are adaptable, able to form complex strategies and to improvise when needed. You would do well in Slytherin._ Luke nodded at the Hat’s assessment of himself, thinking again of his parents and his godfather and all of the things he’d learned from them, playing chess, meditating, hours of hide and seek, thinking of ways to get out of trouble. He never did blame his sister for his troubles, but he had taken the blame for some of her mishaps.

_However, all of these traits in you are secondary to your feelings for those you love and your willingness to protect them over yourself. You leap into danger to help others, not for the recognition of it, but from your kindness and loyalty to them, and that is why you belong in—_

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Cheers and applause sounded in the Great Hall as the Wizard removed the hat from Luke’s head. He smiled and looked at his sister. She smiled back at him. He trotted to the table containing members of his new house, Hufflepuff. Fellow students shook his hand and started to ask him questions, but he ignored them because he wanted to hear the next sorting.

“Skywalker, Leia!”

She went up and jumped onto the stool with far less outward excitement than her brother. Leia was more anxious to be sorted, not at all willing to guess where she would be placed to prevent being disappointed by the hat’s decision. The wizard set the hat on her head and she heard its voice in her mind.

 _A Skywalker twin, are you?_  Leia nodded.  _A twin and yet not a twin in personality._ Dread coursed through her and she sent a nervous look to her smiling brother. _You would not do well in Hufflepuff._ Leia deflated on the stool, her nervousness turning into a weak and bittersweet smile to Luke. His smile faded when he understood what she wordlessly told him.

They would not be in the same house. They would be separated for the first time since they were born.

He nodded once, accepting this far easier than her and offered an encouraging smile. While Leia mourned over this fact, she didn’t pay attention to some of the sorting hat’s deliberation about her. _While you are capable of developing complex strategies and are resourceful to a fault, and possess many of the qualities other houses dislike about Slytherin._ Leia’s indignation flared at this. She wasn’t worth less than other witches just because she had traits other people didn’t like! How dare people think so little of her! _You are surly, judgmental, and demanding in more ways than one, young Skywalker._ Leia huffed, begrudgingly admitting that the hat won that one.

That left only Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for her.

 _But it is clear that you are also brave like your twin, and with a sense of justice much stronger than your Hufflepuff brother._ Leia straightened on the stool, knowing her firm moral compass had more influence from her mother and her uncle Bail and aunt Breha than it did from her father. _You are reckless, charismatic, and impulsive. Oh yes._ Leia bit her lip self-consciously. All of that sounded an awful lot like her father. She shifted on the stool, then, her anxiety rising again. This was taking so much longer for her than for Luke. Everyone was staring. She fixed a glare back at all of them, unwilling to let anyone see her anxiety. Let them think she thought she was better than all of them. She didn’t care. She just wanted to be sorted already. _With a temper easily set aflame. And impatient. Yet another reason why Hufflepuff would not have been a good choice for you._

Now the hat was going to tell her why she belonged in Ravenclaw, the house of the smart witches and wizards! Leia knew she was smart. She looked at the Ravenclaw table, taking in her future housemates eagerly.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, but Leia didn’t hear them.

“What!?” Leia shouted, ripping the hat from her head before the wizard could remove it for her. “Is this a joke?” she cried.

“The sorting hat has spoken, Miss Skywalker,” the wizard standing next to the stool said icily. “You will join your housemates at the Gryffindor table.”

Chastised, Leia blinked away tears, cleared her throat, and straightened her posture. She would be like her mother and keep her dignity no matter what life threw at her. She walked down the steps and to the Gryffindor Table. Everyone glared at her. Her temper had made her displeasure in the hat’s choice known loudly to the entire Great Hall and her new housemates did not approve of being rejected.

“Let her sit down!” Luke shouted from his table, breaking the tense silence.

No one at the Gryffindor table moved.

Until one third year boy stood up from his spot. “I guess you have to be pretty brave to still come over here after shouting about how you don’t want to be here, right?” Leia nodded, not wanting to say another wrong thing. The boy gestured to his open seat. “Sit down.” Leia came over and took his spot on the long bench. The boy bodily shoved his way down beside her. He held out a hand. “Han Solo.”

“Leia Skywalker.” She shook his hand.

Chatter started up again at the tables as the next name of the new first years was called to be sorted. “Either everyone in the house is gonna kill you or they’re beginning to like you. Takes guts to say no to Gryffindor, you know.” Leia said nothing. “Could be worse. That brother of yours could’ve been a Slytherin. Twins sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor? Talk about opposites.”

“I think I was almost a Slytherin,” she said quietly.

“Well, you’re not so that’s good. Makes it a little easier for you two now.” He looked up and pointed out a tall, hairy Hufflepuff student that had stood up and towered over Luke. “See him? That’s my best friend, Chewie. He got sorted into Hufflepuff and I got sorted here.” He half stood from the bench so his voice would better carry to the Ravenclaw table. “Hey, Scoundrel!”

Another third year student turned around on the bench to look at him with a charming smile. “What do you want, you Swindler?”

“Mister Solo, Mister Calrissian, silence during the sorting!” barked the wizard at the stool. The two boys saluted each other with two fingers to their temples before turning back to their housemates.

Han continued talking to Leia. “That’s Lando, he’s basically my brother. When he got sorted into Slytherin and Chewie to Hufflepuff, I thought that was going to be the end of our friendship but it wasn’t. I mean, just because we’re in different houses doesn’t mean we have to stop talking to each other.”

Leia looked over at Luke, who was engaged in conversation with Chewie. As though he sensed her gaze, Luke turned, smiled at her and waved. Leia smiled and waved back. As Luke went back to talking to Chewie, Leia understood what Han meant. Even though she had been sorted into a different house than her brother, nothing could truly separate them from each other.

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the Sorting of Luke and Leia (and Han, Chewie, and Lando). Leave a comment on your way out. Thank you for reading! ~ RK


End file.
